sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Robotnik's Revenge
*14 December 2003 Team Artail |prev = Shadow World |next = Showdown in Space }} "Robotnik's Revenge" is the thirty-seventh episode of the anime series, Sonic X, as well as the fifth episode in the Shadow Saga. It first aired on 14 December 2003 and 27 November 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Amy Rose *Christopher Thorndyke *Mister Tanaka *Sam Speed *Mister Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Mister Schmitz *Black-Suited Agents *Christina Cooper *Topaz *President *Doctor Eggman *Maria Robotnik *Gerald Robotnik *Decoe *Bocoe Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot Sonic and co. arrive to stop Eggman from using the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Earth. Tails gives Sonic a fake yellow Chaos Emerald, thinking it will destroy the Cannon when placed in with the other Emeralds. Eggman captures Amy as ransom for Sonic giving him the yellow Emerald. Sonic obliges, but Eggman can tell that it is a fake, and captures Sonic in an exploding capsule, shooting him out into space. Luckily, Sonic is able to use Chaos Control to teleport back onto the ARK. While Sonic takes on Shadow, the others set out to find Eggman who now has all seven Emeralds, and Knuckles takes on Rouge to get the Master Emerald back. When Eggman puts all seven Chaos Emeralds into the Cannon, a recording of Professor Gerald announces that the ARK will now crash into Earth, destroying it completely, as his revenge on all humanity for what they did to Maria with the episode ending with the doomsday timer (00:27:53) ticking away. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep37-eye1.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonicx-ep37-eye2.jpg|Maria Robotnik Dubbing changes * Before Scarlet asks the old man and ex-G.U.N. agent, Mr. Smith (renamed Mr. Schmitz in the dub), about Project Shadow, a scrolling view of a group of old people is cut. * The following bits of the fight scene where Stewart protects Scarlet from the black-suited agents were removed from the dub: ** A seven-second pan of the agents. ** Three seconds of Stewart jump kicking one agent in the face and then punching another agent in the face. ** Ten seconds of one agent pushing another into Stewart, who knocks him out anyway, before turning around to see Scarlet being grabbed by another agent. * One second of Knuckles cutting Rouge's cheek causing her to bleed was edited from the dub. * A shot of Tanaka lying on the ground surrounded by the broken glass was cut from the dub. * The following pieces of Maria's death were cut from the English dub: ** A six-second pan of the G.U.N. soldiers carrying their guns. ** A two second close-up of the younger Mr. Smith firing his gun. ** Two seconds of Mr. Smith telling Maria to let go of the lever again. ** Three seconds of Mr. Smith shouting "Stop!" and then closing his eyes and shooting Maria. As a result, the dub had the older Mr. Schitz tell Stewart and Scarlet that Maria was taken away instead of being killed by his hands. ** Six seconds of the younger Mr. Smith dropping his gun and leaning against the wall in complete shock, while the older Mr. Smith says "The specimen was lost." Differences from Sonic Adventure 2 #Dr. Eggman did not point a gun at Amy like he did in the game. #Upon the capsule which contained Sonic exploded, Amy is seen releasing her tears in the episode where she didn't in the same scenario of the game. #Eggman and Tails did not fight each other with their respective mechs in the episode unlike in the games. #Sonic fought Shadow at an interior area of the Space Colony ARK while in the game, they fought outside. Title in other languages Trivia *When Knuckles notices Shadow heading for Sonic, his red hairs are blue. *This episode's English title is one of the few instances that the name "Robotnik" is mentioned in the current timeline of Sonic. **However, it's referring to Gerald, not Eggman. *In the Australian DVD back cover showing the brief synopsis, Space Colony ARK was misspelt as "Space Colony Arch"''. '' *There's a spelling error in the summary about Project Shadow, as the word "trees" is misspelled "trkees". Video File:SONIC X Ep37 - Robotnik's Revenge References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Shadow Saga episodes